Where Do We Go From Here?
by katiepwns
Summary: Beckett and Castle's movie night.
1. Chapter 1

Admiring.

That's all Richard Castle could do was admire the sound of every single word that came out of Kate Beckett's mouth. He closely watched the way her lips were moving. And how she took her breaths, not too sharp and not lifeless. Every word she said was in excitement and he listened to the slight tone changes.

In his mind everything was in slow motion because he didn't want to miss a single detail. The way her hair fell back into place from the movement of the cab made Castle want to have his fingers entangled throughout it. To be able to touch her hair again would be an honor. Heck, to get the chance to touch her again in general would be an honor.

He was remembering their kiss and the small moan she let out and accidentally started ignoring her without realizing it. But that one sound made him know that in that moment, the kiss was no longer a decoy. If she didn't let out the noise, he would have shrugged it off as nothing. But she did and he couldn't help daydream about it whenever he was near her.

"Castle are you coming?" she peaked her head in the cab.

"Oh yeah!" he unbuckled himself and got out.

They locked arms and casually walked into the Angelika to purchase their tickets.

The immediate smell of the popcorn made Castle's mouth water. He glanced at the beautiful woman on his arm.

"Let's get some popcorn." The child side of him was smiling wide when they hit the counter.

Castle started daydreaming again when he watched the young boy pour butter on the popcorn. He imagined himself pouring warm chocolate syrup over Beckett's naked body.

"Castle?" her voice drew him from his daydream.

"What?" he nearly whispered which confused Beckett, but she let it slide.

"I asked you what size popcorn you wanted." One of her eyebrows rose which made him laugh on the inside.

"Oh. Large." he answered.

Quickly, he withdrew his wallet to pay for the popcorn and soda, but Beckett handed the young boy the money before he could fish it out. Stunned, Castle picked up his drink and popcorn. He followed her over to get straws and napkins.

"You didn't have to pay for this you know." he felt like he had to let her know this. It's not normal for him to have the girl the pay.

"I told you it was my treat." she smiled as she picked up her straw. "Come on. I think it's starting."

Castle walked behind her. He admired the way she swiftly moved her hips when she walked. If only he could place his hands on them just once..

"Castle!"

Confusion ran through him at the sound of his name. He looked slightly above from where his eyes were laid to be met with Beckett's green eyes.

"What?" he whispered slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He could tell that Beckett was studying the expression on his face. Quickly, he hid all clues of what he was thinking about. She was a very fine detective and could read people easily. The last thing he wanted was for her to know how he churned up the feelings he had once put away. Right now would be a bad time for her to find out about how he really felt about her. It would ruin their night.

"It's nothing." she shrugged it off and went back to looking for a pair of seats. "Is this good?" she asked.

"Fine by me." he answered. In reality he didn't care where they sat. As long as he was sitting by her, nothing else mattered.

While the movie was playing, Castle didn't pay much attention to it. He already memorized this film ages ago. Instead he watched how Beckett's expressions changed during each scene. The way her eyes glimmered from the light on the screen made him awe at her. Whenever she turned her head to look at him he would act like he was reaching for more popcorn so he didn't give away what he was really doing.

Every so often when he actually watched the movie, their fingers would brush causing him to slightly hold his breath. He wondered if Beckett was doing the same.

Probably not seeing that she has a boyfriend. A young, handsome man who is never there for her like him. He's always there for her and he will never not be, but Josh made him angry all the time. His stupid bad timing was one thing and the way he upsets Beckett in front of him was another. Why was she with Josh and not him?

Before he knew it, the movie was over. He didn't want it to be over. Not yet.

Beckett stood up in front of him and gave a questioning look. "You ready?"

"Of course." he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. "Are we going to Remy's for burgers?"

Please. Please. Please agree to go to Remy's, he thought.

Beckett checked her watch and looked up at him with an adorable smile. "Yes. I'm starved."

In the cab she questioned him on what he liked and didn't like about the movie. Good thing he had this movie memorized or she would have knew that he didn't pay attention.

When they arrived to Remy's they went in and sat down where they normally did. While they waited for their burgers they talked about random things. Family, work, his books, old movies, other countries and music that they liked.

Castle learned so many new things about Beckett that he would have never guessed. Like how she cries at the end of The Titantic, even when she prepares herself for it. He knew most girls cried at the end. Heck, he got teary-eyed because it was so moving. But this was something he was happy to know about her.

He also learned about where she would love to travel to. She without a doubt wants to go to France and Italy. One day he will invite her to go with him. They would have a blast, but hopefully she won't be with Josh much longer.

When the waitress set their burgers down in front of them, Beckett's cell phone went off. He watched how she hesitated to take it out of her purse. Why the hesitation?

"Hey." she answered and let out a small sigh.

Castle listened intently trying to decipher who was on the other line.

Maybe it was her dad. He's met Jim a couple of times and he liked him a lot. A good guy. One that cares so much about his daughter and is scared for her because of her career choice.

"Yeah.. No. I'll be home in an hour or so.. Yeah. See you then." Beckett slowly closed her phone and looked down at it.

Castle really yearned to know who she was talking to. Her body language changed because of that phone call. She was no longer loose and happily having fun. Now she was stiff and her eyes looked sad.

"Who was that?" he asked while he picked up his juicy burger and took a bigger bite than he intended. He noticed there was more hesitation in Beckett. Like she didn't want to tell him, but knew she should.

"It was Josh." she looked up at him, sadness written all over her beautiful green eyes.

He swallowed the burger hard. This was news that he wasn't fully prepared for.

"I see."

"Yeah.."

Castle watched the way Beckett slowly ate her burger. The mood of their night was ruined all because of stupid Josh. Why did he always pick the moments when they were together to intrude? Yeah, he knew that he's Beckett's boyfriend, but it still made him angry.

Once they were done eating, they paid the waitress and headed outside. The cool breeze hit Castle a lot harder than it should have. It made him realize that his and Beckett's night was basically over. He didn't want to push her to do anything else, so he rode in the cab to her apartment.

When they arrived, Josh was standing outside with a gym bag in his hand. Josh stood up when Castle walked Beckett to the curb.

"Tonight was fun." he said with a playful smile.

"It really was." she looked down at her feet and smiled as well.

Castle looked up at Josh who looked beyond angry with a hint of confusion. He wanted to laugh out loud and rub their 'date' in his face, but he knew that would make Beckett more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled once more and got back into the cab.

Castle looked out the window and noticed how Beckett watched until he was out of her view. He laid his head against the cool window and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was asked to write something about their movie night. Should I continue this? Maybe put it in Beckett's view? Tell me what you guys think (:<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Watching.

Becket was watching the cab, with her partner in it, go out view before she remembered that Josh was only a feet away. She slowly made her way up the stairs and gave them access to the apartment building. When they entered the elevator the talking finally started.

"Why was he in the cab with you?" Josh asked while he gritted his teeth.

"We went to see _Forbidden Planet_ together. It was playing at the Angelika."

Josh was having a hard time finding the exact words to say to this news. "What the hell, Kate?"

His reply made her roll her eyes. Their daily argument was now in play.

"What? I can't go see a movie with my friend?"

Josh hesitated while trying to wrap his mind around this. "He asked you to the movies. It was a date!"

There was a short moment of silence. Kate didn't know if she should tell Josh what she was thinking in her head or not. She decided it was best if she did. Either way they were going to argue.

"I asked him to see the movie because he's never seen it. So no, it was not a date."

Beckett watched how anger filled Josh's eyes. His face started getting beet red; he was pissed.

"Josh calm down. It was nothing. I didn't go home with him tonight, did I?" she calmly asked while deciding to hide the fact that they also went to Remy's afterwards.

"No." Josh mumbled realizing that she came to him for the night, not Castle.

The elevator doors opened to her floor. Beckett took the lead and headed to her apartment door. She opened her purse to get her keys when she realized that they weren't in there. Frantically, she started to pull things out.

"What's wrong?" Josh set down his bag and stood by Beckett's side.

"I can't find my key. I think I left it.."

_Crap. I think I left it at Remy's on the table, _she thought. How could she go back there without Josh knowing that her and Castle were there?

"I think I left it at the precinct." Beckett lied to avoid another argument.

"Well, let's go get it then." Josh picked up his bag and made his way back to the elevator when he realized Beckett wasn't following him. He turned around. "Are you coming?"

"I think I have a spare key.. Aha! My spare was in my wallet." she quickly unlocked the door and went inside with Josh behind her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Josh announced and left her alone for a few minutes.

Beckett decided it was best if she asked Castle to go get her key. He would understand, right? She pulled out her phone and shot him a text. "_I think I left my key at Remy's."_

Within seconds Castle responded. It was like he was waiting for her to text him. Odd.

"_I can go back and get it now. I have nothing else to do. ;)"_

Beckett let out a giggle at the smiley face.

Josh was leaning against the kitchen counter dumbstruck at the giggle his girlfriend just let out.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Beckett jumped at her boyfriend's voice. She didn't know that he was watching her the whole time. He heard her giggle..

"It's nothing." she quickly put her phone in her pocket and headed towards her bedroom. Josh was right behind her, not ready to give up on finding out why she giggled at her phone.

"Can I know what was funny?" he asked as he laid down on his preferred side of the bed.

"It's just something my friend showed me. I'm not supposed to show anyone." Beckett hated lying, but she wanted to avoid any kind of arguing with her boyfriend.

She quickly changed into comfortable clothing and climbed into bed next to him. Tonight the bed felt cold to her, even with Josh's body heat it still felt cold. When he lightly draped his arm across her stomach, she wished it was Castle's arm. Why was she thinking like this? She never ever wanted Josh to be Castle.

Josh started to lightly kiss down the side of her neck. Usually this stunt would give her the chills, but not tonight. Something was in the air was different or maybe it was just her. But she couldn't find any pleasure in Josh's gentle doctor hands. Instead her mind traveled to the night she spent with her best friend. Her best friend that was also her partner. She once had a romantic interest in him, but he shot that in the gutter when he brought Gina into the precinct right before she was about admit her feelings for him. He hurt her, but when he came around after that summer, she instantly forgave him. His beautiful blue eyes swallowed her whole and she could see that he really didn't know what he did wrong. Also the way his handsome face looked at her...

Wait why was she thinking like this? She was in bed with her boyfriend who was trying to get intimate with her, but she just couldn't get into it tonight. Not when her unexplainable thoughts were on her partner.

Josh lifted his head up and looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. He could feel the stiffness that she was giving off whenever he touched her.

"Is something wrong?" his voice was full of confusion and rejection.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just really tired." Beckett let out a fake yawn.

The yawn worked on Josh. He stopped trying to get intimate and instead cuddled up to her. Little did he know that her mind was not on him; it was on Castle.

Beckett's mind slowly started to float around the movie she sat through with Castle. She was beyond excited that she brought him along. He loved older films when all her other friends showed little or no interest.

She remembered how she caught him watching her during the movie and how he acted like he was reaching for popcorn. She ignored it, but whenever their hands went for the popcorn at the same time, her heart would pause for a second. She would think to herself that, that was not normal. Her heart shouldn't have done that. She has a lovely boyfriend who sometimes is extremely busy, but he's still there.

_Not there like Castle_. Her mind was making it's own thoughts without her knowledge, but it was true. Castle was always there for her. Through the tough cases that revolved around her mother's case to the smaller ones that sometimes really got to her inner core. He would never judge her on how distraught she would get. Instead he would just listen and know exactly what to say to make her feel better. It was like he knew her better than anyone else.

Beckett closed her eyes and replayed the scene in Remy's. They were having so much fun talking about themselves. She learned more about him than she ever would have guessed. Like how he used to play the trumpet in the school band. The thought of him playing the trumpet was somewhat arousing. She also learned how he collected all sorts of comic books. Anything from _Spiderman_ to the _Green Lantern_. Now that was something she could see him doing. Spending time in his pajamas on a Saturday morning, reading comic books. But when she got Josh's phone call, she felt horrible. Not only horrible to Castle, but to Josh. Their night did feel like a date, but it wasn't because she was still with Josh. She would never do that to him.

Her eyes started to get heavier as she drew closer to sleep. She squirmed for a few seconds to get comfortable. Right before she fell asleep she noticed how dead Josh's weight on the bed felt. He felt like he didn't belong there at all. Though she'd never admit how she'd rather have her partner cuddled up to her. Her partner that was always there for her. Her partner that never judged her little antics. Her partner who made her laugh during tough cases. Her handsome partner named Richard Alexander Rodgers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I chose not to replay the movie night in Beckett's view because it would have been a boring chapter to me. So I decided to portray it this way. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

It was another long, boring day in the precinct and Kate Beckett couldn't bring her mind to focus on her paperwork. Three weeks have gone by since her and Castle's movie night. They never discussed the events, but they both knew what each other was thinking. She knew Castle really liked her; she could see it in his beautiful blue eyes.

There she goes daydreaming about his ruggedly handsome looks instead of her boyfriend's.

As she traveled through her thoughts, Castle walked in with a coffee in each hand. He never forgot to bring her coffee, ever. There was one time when he almost gave it to Ryan, but she snatched it. That was _her _coffee whether he liked it or not. She would never admit it out loud, but when she saw Ryan with her coffee, it made her severely jealous. Jealous and angry on how easily Castle gave away her coffee when she wasn't there. Right now, that same jealousy was rising above all her other emotions. But the noise of the coffee being set on her desk made the emotion scatter quickly.

A smile inched up the corners of her mouth. "Morning." she said as she picked up her warm coffee.

"Good morning, Detective." Castle cheerfully announced as he took his seat by her desk.

Beckett swallowed the sip of coffee she took. "Someone's extra happy this morning."

"I got seven chapters done last night." A huge smile spread across Castle's face which made Beckett smile more.

She had a feeling she knew what made him write so many chapters. Last night he admitted how jealous he was of Conrad. He also admitted how he wanted her to himself and she knew he didn't just mean with Conrad. His pure honesty shocked her, but it also made her feel special to him. She was his muse, even though she hated using that phrase, nobody else's. She was insanely sincere when she told him that she was a one writer kind of girl; his writer girl.

The word that Castle always said mindlessly escaped her mouth. _Always._ One word that had so much meaning between them. And when she said it, she could see how easily his mind go at ease.

Beckett nodded her head. "How much longer until you finish this book?" she questioned.

Castle looked straight ahead, running his finger on the edge of the coffee cup while estimating the time.

"A month, maybe sooner. It all depends because of the whole publishing stuff." he spoke.

Beckett smiled and went back to her paperwork. In reality, she was beyond excited for his new book. She's been a huge fan of his for a little over twelve years. After her mother's murder, his writing helped her get out of the black hole that sucked her in. Every part of her was numb and his novels brought her the ability to feel again. To feel and want the most cruel and legal justice done to the murderer.

The first day they met, that wasn't at a book signing, he instantly knew she was a fan and knew something happened that made her become a cop. Something tragic on so many levels. But she was grateful that he didn't push for information, he knew where she drew the line. She was also grateful that he never used her fangirl side against her. If he did, it would've ended ugly. If he did his Nikki Heat series would have never been written and their relationship wouldn't be as strong as it was now.

Her feelings for him scared her to death. To dive in with him would make her the happiest person alive, but there were precautions to be taken into consideration.

And then there was Josh, her sweet and gentle boyfriend. She knew how much he liked her. He didn't go to Haiti just so he could be with her. Was Josh her one and done or just another distraction? She honestly couldn't see herself married to him. Sure, he had brothers and many family members, but he admitted that he wasn't a family making type guy.

Beckett does want kids someday, but with someone who would be a good father. Also, a father who would be there when she was at work because of the long hours. Her mind instantly traveled back to Castle. He was an outstanding father when it came to Alexis. He raised her to be a wonderful young woman. Could she see herself married to Castle? Before she answered her own question the phone rang.

"Beckett." she answered with a shaky voice. "Alright. W 129th St. Got it." she hung up the phone while standing up. "There's a body."

Castle smiled and followed her to the elevator.

Beckett leaned up against the elevator wall and observed her partner. His fascination with death always confused her. He never gave her a real reason to how he got into murder mysteries. However, she did notice how much he used humor around murders. His humor was his way of coping with the idea of death. The idea of nothingness, only memories.

"We should have a poker night." Castle accidentally spoke out loud.

"What?" His question caught Beckett off guard.

"You know another poker night with the gang." Castle was looking at the number of floors go by while he shrugged.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Beckett smiled down at her feet.

Little did she know that Castle was just trying to get to spend more time with her outside of the precinct. And it was working.

xoxoxo

Watching the floors go by was all Castle could do. If he looked at Beckett right now, he would instantly melt.

Today her curls were more than perfectly draped over her shoulders. They looked unrealistically soft and the temptation to touch them was overwhelming. And her blouse. Oh god her blouse. Usually, he could control himself from looking at some woman's cleavage, but not hers. And with the colors being more vibrant than usual, his eyes would feverishly wander.

He couldn't explain it, but when he did glance her way, his heart would beat at 50 million miles per hour. Was it love or just the need to intimately touch her? He knew both reasons were true.

Love is hard work when the person you want to be with the most is with somebody else. But that's life, you don't always get what you want. Castle wasn't used to this idea. He always got what he wanted and his key was money. But money wasn't enough anymore. He wants someone to love and someone to love him. He also wants another child with the person he loves. Yeah, he loves Alexis, but she's older and doesn't really need him anymore. This made him upset whenever he thought about it, but the idea of another baby made it easier for him.

He wondered if Beckett wanted kids. Probably not because of how many hours she works a week. Unless a child would make her strain herself less at work and in that case he'd be willing to try for a baby with her. But she doesn't _love _him or maybe she does. He honestly had no clue.

This time around, Castle's going to wait for her. Even if it's for ten years; he will wait. Being a bachelor is fun, but he doesn't want to be one anymore. Lasting without sex is possible as long as it means he will eventually be able to call Beckett his own.

When the elevator opened, Castle let Beckett out first. His eyes instantly went to her swaying hips, but he forced them to look at her hair.

If he wanted to get Beckett to be his, he had to show her that he wasn't just looking for sex, instead for love and compassion. Yeah, she constantly teases him and he comes off as easy, but he knows that she wants someone that can control their thoughts.

Someday he will be able to touch her without being rejected. Someday he will call her his gorgeous girlfriend. Someday, but just not today.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett still couldn't grasp the fact that the man she once was madly in love with, was dead. It was the second case that really got to her inner core. Her emotions were all tangled up and they were impossible to straighten out. On the outside she looked together, even when she wanted to curl up in her bed and never leave.

Royce helped her get out of the dark hole that swallowed her after her mother's murder. Who would help her now? Josh wasn't good with advice and helping people out of tough emotional problems. He was only good at being a kind, smart doctor. But the real answer was in Royce's letter that he left for her.

Castle. Castle went to L.A. with her so she wouldn't be alone. Castle got in trouble with the LAPD with her without caring. Castle made sure she was okay after catching the killer. Castle was _always_ there.

She knew her strong feelings for him needed to be confronted, but she was beyond scared. This fear always stopped her whenever they were alone.

Once her cell rang, with Castle's name on the screen, she quickly erased her thoughts.

"Hey Castle," she answered while holding her breath.

"I'm almost there," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay. I'll meet you outside," she responded and grabbed her purse before walking out of her apartment.

It was a warm morning with a new hope blowing in the wind. A hope that Beckett gladly inhaled. It was also perfect weather for Royce's funeral. She couldn't think of anyone else to take to the funeral, at least nobody better than Castle. He met Royce and got to know him a bit. Bringing someone that never knew him would put them in an uncomfortable position.

The cab finally drove up to her and the closest door opened. Castle peeked his head out while motioning her to come in. Once in the cab, she could feel the tension in the air. Tension that made absolutely no sense. She wondered if she was the only one who could feel it. And by the looks of it, she was. Maybe it was from Royce's letter or when she went back to the room to find that Castle went to bed. In that moment she was ready to admit every feeling she had towards him, Josh or no Josh. But it was understandable that he left because she basically rejected him.

She looked over at her partner who was looking through his phone as usual. A smile crept over her lips because she loved the geeky acts that he does daily.

They arrived at the church a little late and patiently waited for Mass to be over. Once it was over they rode with Esposito and Ryan. Nobody spoke because they had nothing to say and didn't want to say the wrong thing. Beckett was shocked that her boys didn't say a smart remark about her and Castle sharing a hotel suite. But she was glad because today was about Royce and Royce only.

The burial was the hardest part. She would never see her training officer, her friend and her first true love again. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Castle could see that vulnerability in Beckett. He brought his arm around her waist and when she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer. Watching her cry broke his heart in a million pieces. He wanted to know she was going to be okay, but they didn't need words to figure out that she wasn't.<p>

Once everyone dispersed and they were the only people there, he took his arm off her. She turned towards him and hugged him. He was surprised as he held her close. They stood this way for a few minutes until she pulled away. She looked up at him and for a second, he thought they were going to kiss, but she started to walk away. While he watched her kneel down near the gravesite, he thought about the trip to L.A.

If only he went in her room. If only he took the moments where they could have kissed and really did it. If only he kissed her just now. If only he could admit his feelings towards her.

_If only..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's short, but I haven't updated in a while. There are probably a lot of errors in here. If you find any please tell me and I will fix them. I have no idea what to write next. I think I'll wait for the next episode. Reviews are appreciated as always.<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett sat on her couch while she held onto her cup of coffee. She took in the warmth of the cup as she got deep in thought.

_"Nowhere relationships with men you don't love,"_ his words replayed through her mind over and over again.

How did he know that she didn't love Josh, Demming or Sorenson before? It was true that she wasn't in love with Josh, but she really liked him and the possibility was still there.

_Stop lying to yourself. You know Josh is just another detour on confronting your feelings with Castle. Just like all the guys you've dated since you met him._

She rubbed the temples on her forehead trying to sort her thoughts. Yes, she didn't love Josh. Yes, she never loved Demming. She did love Sorenson, but he hurt and left her so she forgot about him.

_What about Castle?_

Oh god, what about Castle?

He was one of the most fun guys she has ever met. Yes, he was grown up, but he knew how to have fun. He made her laugh almost everyday. He brought her, her favorite coffee everyday. He knew all about her mother's murder. But why wouldn't she let him in? Why hasn't she said anything to him?

_You're scared. You're scared to let him see the true you. He's peeled away so many layers, but not all of them. And if you let him in, he will discover all your secrets and then he probably wouldn't like you anymore._

That was true. She was beyond terrified of letting him in more than any guy in her life, besides her dad. One foot must always remain out the door so she could get a clean getaway. But there were facts about Castle that made her want to tell him.

He always came back after he did something stupid and would apologize. He was always there whenever she needed someone to talk to. Someone that would never judge her. His eyes always gave away his love for her, but he wouldn't dare say anything because she has a boyfriend.

_Oh yeah, Josh._

She knew Josh really loved her, but he only saw what he wanted to see. Castle… He saw everything. He saw her break down when she shot Dick Coonan. He saw how easily she came undone with Royce's murder. He saw everything and yet he still loved her.

So she had to make a choice.

Dumping Josh would result in the hugest fight. Seeing he is the most jealous guy she has ever dated, it would be tough. But then she could maybe have her chance with Castle.

_Maybe._

xoxoxo

Castle sat in front of his desk staring at the blank word document. He couldn't find anything good to write anymore. He could always kill Nikki off, but that would be the end of shadowing Beckett. And everyone knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away.

He picked up his glass of gin and drank the rest of it. He was so angry at how she was ready to throw her life away. His mother told him not to waste another minute, but how could he confront her if she wouldn't even pick up her phone?

Going to the precinct is out of question. He knew it would result in a fight and that's not what he wanted. He wanted to apologize, even though he didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He picked up his phone and hit speed dial #3. It rang a few times, but instantly went to voicemail; she was ignoring his calls.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I was out of line back at your apartment. I overstepped. I...," he choked on what he wanted to say after all that, and ended the call.

xoxoxo

Beckett went to her voicemail and listened to the new message.

_Kate, I'm sorry. I was out of line back at your apartment. I overstepped. I...  
><em>

She could tell he wanted to say more, but instead ended the call. What did he want to tell her? She really wanted to know, but she was so angry with him that she wouldn't find out. Not now.

Just then someone knocked on her apartment door. She grabbed her gun and slowly made her way to the door. She quietly unlocked and opened it.

In front of her was her dad.

"Dad…" she said relieved.

"Hey, Katie," he stepped into her apartment after her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I know who you're after is a trained killer. I need to make sure you're okay," he admitted his feelings.

"Dad, I'm a trained cop. I'll be fine," she tilted her head and noted the sadness in his eyes.

"Is it okay if I stay here, with you?" he asked.

"Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" she smiled and drew her dad in for a hug.

Beckett poured her dad a cup of coffee and handed it to him as she took her place on the couch.

Jim moved his finger over the outline of the cup, "I stopped over at Castle's earlier," he said as he looked down.

Beckett's heart jumped into her throat, "What?" she nearly whispered.

"That's how I knew about the trained killer. He told me all about it."

"Dad, why?"

"Because, Katie. You don't listen to anyone when they tell you to stop. You wouldn't listen to me and I know you probably didn't listen to him."

"How do you know he tried to stop me?" she sat up in her seat.

"Because I told him not to allow you to throw your life away," Jim looked at his confused daughter, "You care about him, Katie. And he cares about you. I was hoping that you'd listen to him and let this one go."

Beckett's mouth stayed open. She couldn't even find the right words to reply. Even her dad knew they had feelings for each other? She ran her hand through her hair.

"Dad, he works for someone who killed mom. I can't just walk away from this. I can't," she shook her head.

"You can. I don't want this to take you from me too. I would never be able to live with myself again if I lost you," Jim's eyes started to tear up.

"Dad…" Beckett pulled him in for another hug.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't come up with anything. And I might skip the part where she got shot and stuff since I started a new fic on that. :} Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Let me at 'em xD<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett was flipping her phone in her hands. Why was she nervous? She's never been this nervous. Before she changed her mind she opened her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey," she said when the other line was picked up. "Can you come over? We need to talk."

_There. I did it, she thought. One step closer, right?_

Now she was anxious. Anxious to get this over with. She needed to calm herself down before he knocked on the door. Quickly, she went over to counter and made herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

_Better, she thought._

Ten minutes later she heard knocking on her door. It was him. She didn't want to seem anxious, so she slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey," she faked a smile.

xoxoxo

Castle couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter. He has been staring at the screen for over twenty minutes. This was so dreadful because he hasn't seen his inspiration in a day.

When his phone rang, he jumped for it almost immediately hoping it was her.

_Damn_, he silently mouthed.

"Hey, Esposito," he tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Castle, I need you to come down to the precinct… Um… we're stuck on something."

Castle sat up straight because he could sense the seriousness in Esposito's voice.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," he finally replied and hung up the phone.

_Well that was strange, he thought._

He got up as fast as he could because he figured that Beckett would be there too and he needed to see her.

xoxoxo

Beckett finished cleaning up the glass that Josh threw when she told him that they were over. She wasn't shocked by his anger, but she was surprised when he broke a few things.

Honestly, she didn't really care. She never really loved him. It was more along the lines of lust than love. And if he couldn't accept the fact that she'd be happier with someone else, well that's his problem.

She was throwing away the glass when her phone went off. Immediately, she pulled it from the counter and answered it.

"Beckett."

"Hey girl," Lanie said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Can you come down here? We found something new."

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

Beckett ended the call and went to grab her coat. When she put her hand in her pocket to make sure her key was in there, she pulled out Royce's note. She smiled as she reread it and made sure to put it on the table for safe keeping.

It took her a little longer to arrive to the precinct than normal because of traffic. She entered the elevator and watched the number of floors go by. When she walked out she saw Lanie and Ryan by her desk.

"What do you got?" she asked as she took her coat off and put it over her chair.

"Actually Esposito has the news. He's in the break room," Lanie said as she lead the way.

Beckett followed her with a curious Ryan not too far behind. When she entered the break room she knew she was being set up.

"Really guys?" she turned towards Ryan who was walking out and closing the door.

When she turned towards Lanie she noticed that her and Esposito were closing the other door.

"I didn't plan this," Castle said without bring his gaze to her.

"They treat us like we are five years old," Beckett rolled her eyes.

Several minutes of awkward silence went by.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Castle said which broke the silence.

"For?" Beckett was really annoyed with her friends.

"Saying everything I said at your apartment. I didn't mean to. I just…"

Beckett could see the sincerity in his eyes so she took a seat opposite him, ready to listen.

"I really care about you and I don't want you to throw your life away."

Beckett reached her hand out and put it on his. She squeezed it lightly and tilted her head to see his eyes.

She hated how easily she could forgive him, but she couldn't help it. He looked so sad and so honest. How could she not forgive him?

"It's okay, Castle."

"Are you sure?" Castle lifted his head up to be met with her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure. If the roles were switched… I'd probably say the same thing to you."

Castle's eyes lit up.

Beckett smiled at this. She leaned forward a little and whispered so nobody would hear.

"I really care about you too, Rick… You made me realize that Josh was just another detour to… well… confronting my feelings for you," she licked her lips and watched his face for a response.

Castle didn't know what to say. Yeah, he knew she had strong feelings for him. He even practiced what he would say when she told him. But now that she actually did, he was at a loss for words.

"Well?"

"I love you, Kate," he finally said as he looked directly into her eyes.

Beckett was blushing. She never blushed for many guys, but she always did with Castle. Always.

"I… I guess I love you too," she smiled.

Castle wanted to reach across the table and ravish the beautiful woman in front of him, but he couldn't do that here. Not with nosey people watching. So he kept his cool and just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: yay they finally admit their feelings! I have an idea what I want to happen next, but I'd like to see what you guys have to say first. (:<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you say we walk out of here all mad?" Beckett questioned with a mischievous smile.

"Make them think that they caused us to get in a bigger fight? I'm in!" Castle replied with a crooked smile.

"Follow my lead," Beckett said as she got up and stormed out of the room.

"Kate, I didn't mean it!" Castle yelled as he followed her.

Beckett sharply turned on her heel towards him, "Go. Home. Castle," she looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"Bu-"

She put her finger up to stop him. "I said go home."

Castle looked down at his feet and nodded. He turned around with his shoulders slumped. When he passed Lanie, he looked at her with sad eyes and continued on.

Ryan looked over at Esposito who looked over at Lanie. She glanced at the boys and walked over to Beckett's desk once she took a seat.

"What happened?" Lanie asked her.

Beckett gave her best friend a look that made her step back.

"We're done, Lanie," she said. "Now I have a lot of paperwork to do so if you don't mind…"

"Text me later," Lanie said before she walked back over to Esposito and Ryan.

"Well?" Esposito asked.

"She said that they're through and I told her to text me later."

"This was all your fault," Ryan shook his head at Esposito and Lanie.

Beckett looked up to see her three favorite people talking to each other. She shook her head with a smile. And smiled bigger as she opened her phone to a new text from Castle.

_How'd it go?_

She texted back saying they are blaming each other now.

Seconds later she got a phone call from him.

"Hey. I was thinking… wanna go out to dinner tonight? My treat," Castle asked.

Beckett twirled her hair with her fingers. She was blushing and she didn't know why.

"Kate?"

"Uh… yeah. What time?"

"How about 7? I'll pick you up."

"Do I need to dress up or anything?"

"Just be casual."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Beckett closed her phone with a huge smile. She felt like she was in high school again because of how she was acting. Blushing for no reason, thinking about him nonstop, and getting impatient for when she will see him next. Thankfully that was in hours instead of days.

"Girl, why are you smiling?"

Beckett jumped at the sound of Lanie's voice.

"Nothing. Just have plans later. That's all," she shrugged and went back to work.

"_Mhmm_," Lanie squinted her eyes at her before walking away.

xoxoxo

_This is ridiculous. Why don't I have anything to wear?_

She threw the five shirts she had in her hands onto her bed.

_Maybe I should go buy something new. _

"Casual," Beckett mumbled to herself.

She pulled out her purple plaid shirt that she's wore a few times to work. She put it on and buttoned it up.

"Casual," she nodded as she grabbed one of the pair of straight legged jeans on her bed and slipped them on.

She checked herself over in the mirror and decided this was best before she wasted another hour trying to find something to wear.

She entered her bathroom and plugged in the hair dryer.

_Straight or curly?_

She decided to leave her hair down and curly. She didn't know where they were going which made this even harder, but she knew how he liked her hair this way.

All the times she's caught him staring at her whenever her hair was curly made her smile. He probably felt like he was in high school all over again too.

xoxoxo

Castle's hands were sweating. They never sweat before. He wiped them on his pants before he knocked on the door in front of him. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream.

When Beckett opened the door, he thought he was going to faint.

She looked absolutely stunning. He rarely saw her in jeans and the way they defined her butt… He had to say something before his mind wandered further.

"You look beautiful," he finally said.

He smiled when he saw her blushing. He licked his lips and took her hand hoping that his hands weren't sweating anymore.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked to the elevator together.

"It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises," Beckett let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

"I promise that you will like this one."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter = their date night. What did you guys think of this? I know it's short, but I want a whole chapter of just their date :D I always appreciate what you guys have to say.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

"Rick, where are we going?" Beckett questioned as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

They've been walking for what seemed like ten minutes. He refused to take a cab because he thought it would ruin the magic. Finally, they arrived where he wanted to be. Central Park.

"Really? Central Park at night?"

Castle turned towards her. "Are you scared, detective?"

"Scared? Are you asking me if I'm scared?" she tilted her head to the side with her lips pursed.

Castle smiled and went on his toes looking for what he paid for. When he saw it coming closer he developed an even bigger smile which caught her off guard.

"I didn't want to take you to a restaurant or a movie. It's too cliché for me. So… I set up something special. Something memorable. Something in the name of Richard Castle," he pulled out the collar of his jacket with a grin.

Beckett's mouth dropped open when she brought her gaze to where he was looking. The horse drawn carriage was making it's way over to them. There were lights spread across the outside of where they would be sitting. The horses were caramel and brow and absolutely beautiful. And it made her feel like she was in Cinderella, not that it was a bad feeling.

"Magical," she whispered.

"What's that?" Castle turned towards her.

"It's perfect," she answered in awe.

Castle held his arm out for her. When she wrapped her arm around his, he walked her to the carriage and helped her step up. He followed her with a smile and sat next to her.

"I can't believe you did this. I expected just dinner."

"You're special to me, Kate. I want our first date to be the most memorable," he replied as he slid his arm around her waist.

When she didn't object, he scooted closer to her so they could share body heat. Little did he know that his arm around her waist made her get the butterflies. And the warmth radiating off of his body made her heart speed up.

"All set?" the man asked.

"All set," Castle replied.

Beckett put her head back and let out a laugh when the horses took off. She couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. She also didn't know that they had horse rides in New York City. And the best way to find this out was on a date with Castle.

"So where are we going?" she finally asked.

"To another surprise," Castle smiled at her which caused her to smile.

"Even better than this one?" she squeaked.

Castle brought his mouth close to her ear. He breathed on her a few times and whispered, "Yes."

Beckett's heart skipped a few beats when he did this. His breath on her neck made chills go up her spine. She tried to shake them off, but then stopped because she really didn't want to. This was rare with guys she's dated so she enjoyed getting these feelings from the man she truly loved.

About ten minutes later they arrived near the pond. When the horses stopped Beckett sat up to see where they were. She saw a little picnic area with candles on most of the sides of the picnic table.

Castle got out of the carriage and helped her down. They walked over to the picnic area with their fingers intertwined. He didn't want to let go of her hand so he lead her in front of him and let her sit down while he took his place across from her.

"I can't believe you did this in only six hours," Beckett said as she looked at all the candles that varied in size.

"I told you I wanted something special. Something different," Castle replied as he took the wine out of the basket. "Wine m'dear?"

Beckett took one of the glasses and held it for him. "I'd love some."

Castle poured their glasses and clinked them together. They both took a sip while looking at each other. They smiled when they set the glasses down.

"I hope you're hungry tonight," he said as he started to take the food out.

Beckett closed her eyes as she took in the smell of the food. The smell of the Italian bread made her mouth water. She opened her eyes to see him pulling out steaks and silverware.

Castle handed her one of the plates.

"It's hot," she said exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't make you eat cold food, would I?" he took his plate and set it down in front of him. "Carpaccio is what it's called," he said when he noticed her hesitant look at the food.

"You made steak for a picnic?"

"Of course," he smiled as he began to cut his into pieces.

"I thought picnics were mainly for finger foods."

"This is a Richard Castle picnic. I don't follow all the rules," he said with a grin.

Once they were done with their steak and wine, he poured more into their glasses and pulled out strawberry shortcake.

"You thought of everything," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh I forgot!" Castle snapped his fingers and picked up the roses that were on his seat. "These are for you."

Beckett took the roses with a huge smile. She was blushing and glad that it was somewhat dark so he couldn't see.

"Thank you. This is so sweet of you."

Castle smiled while looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her this whole time which made him notice new things. Like how she blushed with his little corny compliments and the way her nose crinkled when she wanted to tell him how cute he was being, but wouldn't dare. This was the side of Beckett he wanted to see for years and now that he has, he doesn't want it to end, but it's getting late and she has to work in the morning.

Once they were completely done eating, he stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He took her hand and walked her to the carriage that was coming back.

He pushed his luck and got what he wanted. They were brought all the way back to her apartment in the carriage.

He hopped out and helped her down. They walked into her apartment building, into the elevator, and to her door.

"So…" he said.

"So."

"It was a good night."

"A perfect night."

Beckett noticed how he got closer to her. She didn't back away like she normally would have. Instead, she let him put his hand on her lower back and one behind her head. She let him tangle his fingers throughout her hair. His touch was mesmerizing. It made her lean closer to him and take in the smell of his cologne. She brought her arms around his neck and let them loosely hang. They stood like this for a few moments. Forehead to forehead. Looking into each other's eyes trying to find something that said not to do what they both wanted. When they couldn't find that, their lips locked.

It wasn't like their decoy kiss. This kiss created such electricity that it intoxicated them which slowly made their kiss deepen. This time they both had their eyes closed and got used to each other's tongue. The feeling. The taste. The way way their mouths fit perfectly together like they were each other's missing puzzle piece.

They continued for five minutes until they pulled away. They both tried to catch their breath again as they brought their hands up and let their fingers intertwine. Castle kissed her fingers which caused her to bite down on her bottom lip.

"Wow," he whispered breathlessly.

"I know," she whispered back.

Castle slowly pulled his hand from hers and looked at her. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she nodded.

The kiss made it so they couldn't even form more than two words per sentence. That's how intoxicating it was to both of them.

Beckett watched him walk into the elevator. When he turned towards her before entering it, she wanted to run and drag him into her apartment, but she didn't want to rush things with him. They waited a long time to finally be together and if it made their first real kiss this magnificent then she would definitely wait to make love.

She finally unlocked her door and walked inside. Quickly, she walked over to the window to watch him get a cab. When she looked out she saw him doing what she guessed was a happy dance. This made her burst out in laughter. The way he moved his hips and thrust his fists in the air as he jumped up made her laugh even more.

"Oh, you are just so cute," she mumbled with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If there's any errors that you notice while reading, please let me know so I can fix it. Feedback is very much appreciated. :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter gets a little steamy. It's not quite M rated stuff, but if you're like twelve, it's not something you should be reading.**

The vibration of Beckett's phone on her pillow made her jerk awake. She scrambled around trying to find it and wrapped her hands around it. She squinted because of the brightness and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Well that's not a nice good morning," Castle teased on the other end.

"It's only 7 a.m. and I was asleep," she growled.

"Someone's not a morning bird," he said like a child mocking their friend.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"I was wondering what we are supposed to tell everyone at the precinct. It's been bugging me ever since I woke up."

"You had to wake me up to ask that? You couldn't have waited?" she questioned as she threw her head back onto the pillow.

"I was so excited to talk to you again… I didn't even realize the time."

"That's okay. Um. We could just not tell them for awhile, but Lanie will figure it out before anyone."

"Messing with people is what I do best. Do we have a plan?"

"Just don't stare at me for over than five seconds. Ryan and Esposito notice that kind of thing. And uh… no flirting near any of them."

"Understood," he nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. That's why I asked you. If I planned something it would be extreme and you don't really like extreme or surprises."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"When will I see you?" he anxiously asked.

"Today. Around 9 a.m. when I normally get to work."

"That's so far away!"

"What's the matter, Ricky? Can't handle a little distance?"

"Nope. Not after that kiss I can't."

"Well I'll see you in a couple hours. That's if… you can handle it," she smirked.

"Hmph. Okay. See you soon."

"Cya."

She closed her phone and looked over at the alarm clock. Ugh.

xoxoxo

"Detective," Castle nodded as he handed Beckett her regular coffee.

"I thought I told you we were done," she responded without looking away from her computer. She was typing at light speed and it impressed him.

"You should type my books for me. I'd pay you so much money."

"Castle!"

"Not all the chapters. Sometimes I handwrite when I'm at a brick wall."

Beckett nodded and turned towards him. She immediately got the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but she was at work. And Esposito was watching them so she rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Where you going?" Castle asked as he stood up too.

One of her eyebrows quirked up as she picked up one of the folders on her desk. She walked over to Esposito and slammed it down in front of him.

"Now you don't have to stare at me," she said as she sharply turned on her heel and walked towards the break room.

Castle followed her in and stood close to her. Close enough so he could smell her perfume or lotion which smelled of cherries.

"You smell good," he whispered as he picked up some of her hair.

"Castle," she snapped and quickly turned towards him. "Not here."

"Where?" he whined. "I need to taste you again," he said while looking at her lips.

She grabbed his wrist and brought him into the hall near the bathroom. They walked and took a quick left before someone saw them. She opened the storage room and pushed him in.

"This feels like high school. I like it," Castle smiled as he locked the door behind them.

The room was small which he didn't mind because it made them stand really close. So close that they could feel each other's body heat. He put his hand on her hip and pushed her against the door.

Beckett threw her arms around his neck and rubbed it with her thumbs.

"Hey," she said as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Sorry I yelled. Last time they saw us together we were fighting."

"It's okay, but let's not go this long without seeing each other again."

Castle leaned down and kissed her feverishly. He fed off her desperation and pushed his kiss further. He couldn't handle how her tongue felt against his. He was aroused and wasn't afraid to let her know.

Beckett's eyes widened when he put more pressure against her. She slowly pulled away from him and looked down.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She shook her head and put her finger between one of his belt loops. She looked back up at him with a smile.

"Movie at my place tonight."

"Tonight?"

She kissed up his jawline and up to his ear and whispered, "Tonight."

Castle couldn't handle how much he was being teased. He lifted her up and held her against the door. The way her legs wrapped tightly around him didn't make this any easier. He wanted her to feel the same way so he gently slid his hands up her blouse. The feeling of goosebumps under his fingers made him smile. He noticed her exposed neck from having her head back.

He kissed up it and spoke between each one, "I. Can't. Handle. Waiting."

She placed her finger over his lips, "No talking."

Their lips locked again, longer this time. Long enough for them to shed off their shirts.

He sat down on the little floor they had and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped his legs around him as they continued to kiss each other. His gentle, soft hands moved across her body causing her to get chills up her spine.

She pulled away from him, breathless.

"We should probably get back," she whispered.

"Why?" he questioned as he watched himself bring his hands close to her chest.

"I'm at work and…" she bit down on her lip when his hands traveled up further.

"And what?" he smirked.

She pulled his hands off and was about to get up, but was pulled back down.

"Wrong way," he smiled childishly.

She playfully slapped him as he nuzzled himself on the side of her neck.

"Please. Let's stay," he murmured.

"Tonight. Remember?"

With that, he let her get up and helped her straighten her shirt out. She helped him button his shirt back up as she noticed two broken buttons.

"Oops," she smiled.

They walked out of the storage closet as they kept straightening their clothes out.

"Wow," Castle said as he helped her with her hair. "We should do this whenever we don't have a case."

Beckett widened her eyes with her eyebrows raised to silence him. She made sure to grab a soda so it didn't look like they were never really in the break room.

"Where's Esposito?" she asked Ryan who was on his computer.

"He went to visit Lanie," he turned towards Castle. "Are you two good now?"

"What?" Beckett thought he knew.

"You made up, right? Well obviously. You're letting him stay."

"Oh. Yeah," she shrugged. "We made up all right," she smirked at him to make theories run wild throughout his mind.

"That's good," Ryan finally said as he watched them go back to their seats.

He noticed how Beckett was looking at Castle. The same look that he gets from Jenny. He flipped his phone open and shot Esposito a text.

_Ask Lanie if she knows what's going on b/t Castle and Beckett._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I liked playing with the idea of them in the storage closet. Thoughts, ideas, suggestions whether it's with errors you see or not, let me know. :)<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: I don't know if this is considered smut, but you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>"That's the last of them," Beckett said as she dropped the last folder in her done pile.<p>

"I'm gonna go home and freshen up. See you soon," Castle smiled at her and got one in return.

Esposito leaned over to Ryan.

"Lanie doesn't know anything, but it's obvious something is up," he whispered.

"I know right? They are giving each other love eyes."

"Love eyes?"

"Yeah. When you look at your girlfriend for more than a few seconds. You smile with your eyes. You say things with your eyes. Love eyes," Ryan smiled at his partner.

"You are so messed up."

"Don't tell me you don't do it with Lanie."

Esposito thought a moment. It was true that he and Lanie did share eye contact for more than a few seconds, but he didn't want to admit it to his partner.

"Nope. Not that I know of."

"Liar," Ryan shook his head.

"Why are you so smiley?" Esposito asked Beckett as she walked past their desks.

"I can't smile?"

"You can, but you never smile this much at work," Ryan replied.

"I'm just in a good mood, okay?"

"Gotcha," Ryan pointed his finger at her with a smile.

_They are catching on_, Beckett thought. _And Lanie is probably going to interrogate me tomorrow. Oh god._

xoxoxo

Beckett just finished making homemade pasta when her phone went off. She quickly wiped her hands on a towel and answered it.

"Hey."

"Are you gonna let me up or what?" Castle questioned on the other end.

"Just one sec," she replied as she put the two plates full of food on the table.

She rang him through and seconds later heard him knocking on the door. When she opened it she was handed a rose.

"For you," Castle said with his charming smile.

"Thanks," she blushed and lead him to the table.

"It smells amazing!" his mouth watered as he eyes landed on the food.

"My mom's recipe," she said as she pointed for him to sit.

She quickly grabbed the wine and a couple glasses off the counter. She placed one next to him and poured it. When she sat down, she noticed how cute he looked. He wasn't dressed up and he wasn't dressed down. He was wearing a blue and yellow flannel with light blue jeans. She smiled as she took a forkful of food and ate it.

"This is delicious," Castle said through a full mouth.

"Manners, Ricky," Beckett teased which caused him to raise his eyebrows a few times.

She finished her wine and poured another glass. When she took a sip of the new glass she noticed how he never took his eyes off of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… Are you nervous or something?"

_Crap_, she thought. _He reads people so well_.

"Uh… not really. Just thirsty," she lied and knew he could tell.

Castle nodded and finished his glass of wine.

"So what movie did you pick out?"

"_The Proposal_, unless you don't want to watch it."

"No. That's fine," he smiled as he got up and took the plates to the sink.

Beckett walked over to the T.V. and turned on the DVD player. She made sure the surround sound was on and dimmed the lights. She turned towards the couch and saw Castle sitting. She smiled and sat next to him. His arm instantly went around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled up to his side and took in the scent of his cologne. Her eyes closed until he spoke.

"I think you should press play," he whispered into her ear.

"Hm?"

He smiled and reached for the remote which made her head lift up.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine," he replied as he hit play.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie when Beckett started undressing him with her eyes. She was really curious to see what he looked like pantless. And before she knew it her hand was resting on his inner thigh.

Castle looked down at the new pressure on his thigh. He swallowed his spit hard when he saw it was her hand. He tried really hard to keep his mind on the movie, but once her fingers started moving along it, it was impossible.

_Watch the movie. Watch the movie_, he told himself.

He closed his eyes trying to take his mind off of her hand. When he opened them he saw her looking directly into his eyes. He gazed deeply into hers as he leaned towards her and kissed her.

The moment their lips connected Beckett started unbuttoning his shirt. She got frustrated halfway through because it wasn't fast enough and just ripped open the rest. When she felt the kiss deepen, she slowly moved her hands over his chest.

Castle slowly broke away.

"What about the movie?" he asked breathlessly.

"No movie," Beckett replied as she got on top of him.

She slowly trailed her finger down his chest while she bit down on her bottom lip.

"No shirt," she frowned when she saw it was still on him.

"You first."

"Help me," she pouted.

Castle smiled at her and helped her out of her shirt. He tossed it to the side of them and looked her over.

"Wow," he whispered.

Beckett leaned forward as she put her hands on his face and began to kiss him again. She couldn't stand how good he tasted compared to all her other boyfriends. He was simply irresistible. When she felt his hands on her bra strap, she brought hers to his belt.

"Hm…" Castle looked down.

He quickly got her in a cradling position in his arms and walked to her room. Her laughter only made the rush better. He laid her down on her bed and started to kiss her again. He sat back up and unbuttoned her pants. When he pulled them off, he couldn't help but drool.

Beckett took the chance to sit up and undo his belt. She slid it off and threw it onto the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. She slid them down to his knees and looked up at him.

He took his pants off and leaned down to kiss her. He gently pushed her back down and laid between her legs. He couldn't believe how much body heat and electricity they were creating and it only aroused him more. When he lifted his head to look down at her, he saw her biting on her bottom lip.

Her hands slowly made their way into his boxers.

"Whoa. Cold hands," he exclaimed.

"Sorry…"

He quickly forgave her when her hand started to rub him. His eyes closed from all the pleasure. When they opened he realized that she was trying to get his boxers off. He helped her slide them down and off onto the ground.

"Hey there, Big Rick," she teased as she bit on his bottom lip.

He slowly began to kiss down her body. He could tell she was getting the chills the further down he went.

Beckett arched her back when she felt his tongue do amazing things. Things that she's never experienced before. Her legs wrapped around him gently as he continued.

The sound of her moans drove him insane. He couldn't handle it anymore. He laid back down on her and whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he ran his fingers where his tongue just was.

"No," she moaned. "I want all of you."

At that second, he inserted himself inside of her. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Making sweet love to the woman he's loved for so long was the best thing that has ever happened to him. They continued on for a little over a half hour. Their first time was more exploration than anything. Trying to find what made each other grip onto things. For Castle it was trying to find what made Beckett's toes curl. And for Beckett it was trying to find what made Castle do this growl that he deep in his throat that threw her over the top.

When they finished, they laid next to each other trying to catch their breath. Beckett laid her head on his chest and gently laid her arm over him.

"You're amazing."

"So are you," he said back as his fingers gently moved over her back.

They cuddled for about a half hour and then round two began. This time it was different. They both went a little rougher and tried a variety of positions. And this time Beckett wasn't afraid to scream which she knew only made him do more to her.

Once they were done with round two, they went into the bathroom to shower. As Beckett washed his body and he washed hers, it brought on round three.

Beckett never had sex in a shower. She didn't know if he ever did either, but she couldn't believe how insanely good it was. It felt like it only brought her to her peak faster than ever.

When they were done with round three, they filled the tub and added bubbles. Beckett sat between his legs and rested against him.

"My mind is still trying to wrap itself around all of this," Castle said as he moved his hand down her arm.

"Mmm.. My mind is still spinning from your touch and I don't want it to stop."

"Then I won't stop touching you," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

They sat in the tub until it started to get cold. They both got out and stayed in just towels. When they got back into her bedroom, they noticed the time.

"1 in the morning?" Beckett declared.

"That's what fun and pleasure does. Speeds up time," Castle said as he laid down in her bed.

Beckett crawled in next to him and snuggled up to his side.

"I'm so tired, but I don't want tonight to end."

Castle pulled the blankets over them and began to play with her hair.

"Me neither, but there will be other nights. Long nights like this one and soon."

"Yeah," she replied with closed eyes.

"I love you, Kate."

Beckett sat up to look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, Rick," she said as she kissed him.

Once they were comfortable, Beckett fell asleep faster than she has since her mother's murder. The security and warmth of Richard Castle next to her helped a lot.

At about 6:30 in the morning, Beckett's phone went off. She grabbed it off her side table and saw that it was Lanie.

"Hello," she said tiredly.

"Where have you been? We have been trying to call you since 12:30 a.m. What's going on?"

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"A body was found last night."

"That all?"

"Is that all? Girl, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Is Castle there?"

"No."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kate."

"I'm not lying," a smile inched over her face when she looked at her sleeping partner and how adorable he looked.

"He's there, isn't he?"

"Okay. You caught us."

"_Oooo_. I'm gonna need details later since he kept you up all night."

"He didn't keep me up. _I_ kept him up."

"You're killing me without these details! But I have to get back to work. You better be down here later and if you aren't, I'm gonna come find you."

Beckett laughed, "Okay Lanie. I'll see you later."

She hung up her phone and cuddled back up with her man. She didn't want to leave her bed yet. It was too comfy and warm and it held the man she loved.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I didn't get too detailed when I could've, but I like this better. If you see errors or anything let me know so I can fix them and tell me what you think.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"Rick," Beckett gently whispered into his ear.

When she didn't get a response she took hold of his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Ricky."

Still no reply. She grabbed the pillow from under her and slammed it on his face. When he jolted up straight she giggled innocently.

"What the hell, Kate?"

"You wouldn't wake up," she pouted.

Castle looked over at her alarm clock.

"For good reason!"

"Aw come on. There was a murder. Don't you wanna go see it? I heard it was gruesome."

"No," Castle replied as he hid under the covers.

"What will it take to get you up?"

Castle pulled the blankets from over his head and gave her a small grin.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Three times last night was enough for me."

"Fine. I'm staying here."

"Fine. I have work to do."

As Beckett was about to slide off the side of the bed, she was grabbed at the waist.

"Are you really-," Castle moved his hands up her bare sides. "-going to leave me alone in your apartment?"

Beckett bit down on her bottom lip once his hands were over her chest. She couldn't let him win. She didn't like being seduced. But then again… it was Richard Castle. She glanced over at her alarm clock. What would one more hour do?

Castle had a huge smile on when she turned and crawled onto him.

Beckett slowly leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Don't think so," she smiled and quickly got up.

"That's so unfair! You can't do that!"

"Oh? I think I just did."

"Kate!" he yelled once she walked out of the bedroom.

He slammed his head down on the pillows and covered his face with his hand. She got him. She got him good. And now he had to get her back… at work. He grinned to himself and got out of bed.

"Wait for me!"

xoxoxo

"Hey, Lanie," Beckett said once she walked through the doors.

"You're so late," Lanie replied without looking up.

"No… not really. I stopped to get coffee like usual."

"Don't lie to me. You and Castle probably got a wakeup call."

"Nope. Three rounds last night was enough."

Lanie's eyes widened. She lifted her head upward. She saw her best friend's mouth scrunch up like she didn't mean to say that.

"Busted."

"Oops?"

"Three times? Girl, that means it was amazing, right?"

"Beyond that, Lanie. He just knew what to do and where to touch. It was unbelievable how many times I… yeah."

"Wow. This is the first time you have talked about sex like that."

"Sorry."

"Don't be! You don't mind when I share. Why would I?"

"I don't know," Beckett shrugged.

"Exactly. I'm more happy that it was with Castle. Finally!"

Beckett looked down at her lap with a smile. She knew everyone at the precinct wanted them together, but she was afraid and now that she made the leap, she wished she never waited before.

"So.. what do you have for me?" she changed the topic.

xoxoxo

"Stayed at Beckett's last night?" Esposito asked without taking his eyes off a folder.

"How…?"

"Lanie," Ryan answered with a smile.

"I'd be happy to let you know… I did!"

They did their three-way fist bump and smiled.

"So? How was it?"

Castle leaned in forward because he didn't want to be caught by Beckett. Definitely talking about their sex life when it just started would be bad to be caught doing.

"The whole tough cop exterior… doesn't exist in the bed," he whispered.

"Seriously?" Esposito asked.

"Seriously. She's experienced. She really knows what she's doing."

"Too bad you didn't go for her when you had that one crush before," Esposito nudged Ryan.

"Shut up. That lasted a week," Ryan blushed and went back to work.

"More like a month," Esposito mouthed.

Castle smiled widely. He loved having these two as friends. They knew how to keep secrets and give good advice, even though he didn't need any yet. They continued to talk about a video game that just came out when Beckett came walking over.

All three of them lifted their heads when they heard her heels. She smiled at them and continued to her desk.

Castle quickly got up and took his place by her.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"A young girl about twenty. Lanie says cause of death was from a blow to the head. She is still looking for a murder weapon and when she finds it, she will tell us," Beckett answered and finally let out the breath she was holding.

Castle leaned forward a little more and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just… she was young, you know?"

"The young ones always get to you. I've noticed."

"Yeah well I'm not insensitive."

"Never said you were."

"Um…" Beckett rubbed the bridge of her nose then lifted her head to Ryan and Esposito. "Did you guys find next of kin?"

"Yeah. Uniforms went to get her mom. Her dad passed away last year," Ryan answered.

Beckett inhaled sharply. The mom must be devastated. She lost her husband last year and now her daughter.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Castle asked her.

"Yes. Coffee. Please," she forced a smile.

xoxoxo

"You know I wanted to get payback from when you teased me this morning, but you look upset so I'll let it slide," Castle said as he unlocked his door.

"And just think, if you try and get me back… it will be way worse for you," Beckett smirked at him as she walked into his apartment.

"Hey dad. Hey Kate," Alexis greeted with a smile. "I picked out a movie."

"Sounds good," Beckett smiled back.

She made her way next to Alexis on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Tough case?" Alexis asked.

"A young girl," Castle replied as he got plates for the pizza.

"Oh." she turned towards Beckett. "Dad has told…" she looked over to see her father waving his arms and shaking his head. "..Nevermind?"

"What has he said?" Beckett rose one of her eyebrows.

Castle came running over and put his hand over his daughter's mouth just as it opened.

"Nothing, dear."

"Richard Castle," Beckett said as she stood up and walked towards him. "What did you tell her?"

Alexis turned around so she was facing them. She found this to be way more entertaining than she should have.

"I didn't do anything!" Castle exclaimed as he ran behind the counter so there was something between them.

"You did something and you're going to tell me or I will go home."

"I just.. That's not fair!"

"It's fair."

"I tell her what you don't say out loud. Like how you get emotional from cases like these. That's all."

"That's all? Why did you make me think you did something worse? And why did you run?" she crossed her arms.

"Well… you got up. Fight or flight. I chose flight."

Beckett rolled her eyes at him and made her way back to Alexis.

"Let's start this movie," she smiled.

Three minutes after Alexis hit play, Castle walked over to the couch and hesitantly sat by Beckett. He was afraid that she was going to do something so he didn't get too close yet. A few minutes later he figured nothing was going to happen so he scooted closer and slipped his arm around her.

Beckett smiled to herself and acted like she was putting her arm around him, but she was actually reaching for his ear. She traced his neck with the tips of her fingernails and then quickly grabbed his ear. When she yanked it, he let out a yell.

Alexis burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Men. When will they ever learn that they never get away without a price?"

"This one will never get away," Beckett smiled at him and let go of his ear.

"That really hurts," Castle pouted.

"Don't be a baby, dad," Alexis teased.

Beckett brought her hand back towards his ear and rubbed it.

"Next time it won't be your ear," she looked at him then down at his lap.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Don't be a bad boy and that won't happen."

"_Okay_. I'm going to finish my essay in my room," Alexis quickly ran upstairs.

"I think we scared her off," Castle grinned and went in for a kiss.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because you were bad. That's why."

Castle sat back feeling defeated. Before he let himself think too much, he stood up and quickly scooped her into his arms. He ignored her feet that kicked rapidly and ran into his room. He set her on his bed and smiled from ear to ear.

"You really think bringing me in here will change my mind?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"No, but you look really tired so I thought we could just go to bed."

"Good idea. Do you have something I could wear?"

"Here," he answered as he opened one of his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt.

When he turned around she already was shirtless and it took him a second to be able to throw the t-shirt he was holding.

"Don't even think about it because I'm exhausted," she read his look before she put his shirt on.

They both climbed into bed at the same time. Castle pulled her into his arms and smiled.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening," he whispered.

"Me neither," Beckett yawned.

"Go to sleep."

"I will once you shut up."

"Hey be nice to me."

"I love you, Ricky. Now let me sleep please."

"I love you too," he smiled and watched her close her eyes.

A couple hours later….

"Dad!"

Beckett and Castle both jolted up at the scream. They ran out of the room and upstairs. They tried to open Alexis' door, but it was locked.

Castle slammed his shoulder into the door and it flung open. He ended up falling onto the floor and scrambled to find his feet. When he was standing up, he turned towards Beckett who had her hand over her mouth.

His daughter was curled up on the ground.

"Alexis. Alexis!" he shouted and fell on his knees by her.

"Rick, she's breathing, but look," Beckett pointed.

Castle pushed his daughter's hair away from her neck to reveal rope marks. The same rope marks from the Triple Killer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There's probably a lot of errors since I wrote this just now at 2:00 a.m. so just let me know and I'll fix them. And I'm also sorry for the delay. I've had no ambition to write whatsoever. But anywho! Tell me what you think! :D<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Beckett called 911 while Castle held his daughter in his arms. This is the first time she has witnessed fear in him. And it made her uneasy because he was always so brave and hid his fear. But now, now that his own daughter was at risk, he didn't try to hide it.

"Rick, they're on their way," she whispered into his ear.

"Why are her eyes closed? Is she d-d-dead?" he asked with a high pitched voice.

"No. She's unconscious due to lack of oxygen in the brain."

"Will… will she be okay?"

When she saw the tears in his eyes once he lifted his head, her heart broke. She didn't understand what it was like to be a parent so she couldn't relate, but she had an idea from what's in front of her.

"She will be okay," she answered.

Castle put his view back on his daughter as the tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Rick. Rick, look at me."

He brought his gaze back to his girlfriend.

"I promise she will be okay, but I want you to lie her flat so it's easier for her to breathe."

"Okay," Castle nodded.

After he laid his daughter on the ground, he slumped back. Beckett pulled him in for a hug. It was her turn to comfort him and she didn't let go until he wanted to.

xoxoxo

"So… you know for sure that it was the Triple Killer?" Ryan whispered.

They were all in the hallway waiting until the nurses were done getting Alexis situated. It was a struggle to get Castle out of the room, but they finally did which followed with questions.

"Same rope marks. Isn't it obvious?" Castle growled.

"Hey, calm down," Beckett said in a calm, but deep voice.

Castle dodged the hands that were about to be placed on him. He pointed his finger at Ryan.

"He didn't kill me, remember? Now he's torturing me!"

"Castle, we don't kn-"

"But I do know! It's unfinished business! Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to go be with my daughter."

Castle walked back into the room just as the nurses walked out.

Beckett exhaled loudly while Ryan stood dumbstruck.

"He needs to answer these questions," Ryan whispered loud enough for Beckett to hear.

"I know, but now isn't the time. Wait until tomorrow, okay? By then I should have him okay with the idea of letting you guys question Alexis."

"But…"

"No buts. Now I want you to check back with CSU, understand?"

"Got it," Ryan nodded before walking away.

Beckett waited until he was out of view to walk into Alexis' room. She stood behind the chair that Castle was sitting in. She massaged his shoulders and leaned down next to his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. She's my daughter."

"I know."

"Ryan shouldn't have asked those questions," he growled.

"You know the protocol. He has to. They are also going to have to question Alexis."

"Kate, no!" he exclaimed as he turned towards her.

"I know you don't like the idea, but they have to."

"Can't you do it?"

Beckett took one look in his watery blue eyes and instantly gave in.

"As long as it's okay with the Captain."

"I trust that you will be easy on her."

"I will try."

"Come here."

Castle pulled her around the chair and into his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her and watched his daughter for any sign of movement. The only thing moving was her chest. He let his chin rest on Beckett's shoulder and closed his eyes.

How could he let something like this happen? Why did he stop making sure all the windows were locked two months ago? It was all his fault even if everyone told him it wasn't.

"Penny for your thoughts," Beckett said as she got a hold of his hand.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"Rick, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault? You had absolutely no idea that this would happen. "

"She's my daughter. I should have protected her better."

Beckett sat up straight and turned her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Will you please get this through your brilliant mind. You had no clue that he would go after her."

"But…"

"But nothing. She's okay. Her head and neck will probably hurt, but otherwise she's okay."

Castle looked over at his sleeping daughter once more.

"And you probably didn't notice, but her window was smashed. So that means her window _was_ locked."

"It was…"

"Yes, it was."

"What happens now?" he questioned.

"You let me question her and allow yourself to be questioned no matter what. And hopefully CSU found something that will give us a solid lead."

"So all I can do is wait?"

She placed her finger under his chin so he would directly look at her.

"We will find him. I promise that he will not touch anyone else that you love."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

"_Always_," she smiled before she received a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's short, but I haven't updated in forever. I keep having writer's block big time and I procrastinate xD! So let me know what you think. :}<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_The next day._

Alexis was attempting to eat the meal her nurse brought her an hour ago. She couldn't even chew it enough because it was disgusting. She pushed the tray table away and just sipped her Gatorade.

Light knocks came from her door.

"All clear," she said.

Beckett slowly walked into the room with her hand behind her back. She smiled at Alexis.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. I kind of wish I was. Wouldn't be as traumatic, you know?"

Beckett just shrugged. She didn't want to agree with the idea of Alexis getting hit by a truck. More damage to her would have happened then just a few bruises and rope marks around her neck.

"I brought you something."

She pulled the bag of food she bought at Remy's from behind her back.

"Real food!" Alexis exclaimed as she took it from her.

Beckett took her seat next to the bed and waited until Alexis was situated with her food.

Alexis took a bite of her burger and looked over at Beckett. She knew questions were coming her way and she was somewhat prepared for them.

"You have to ask me questions. I understand," she said.

"If any of them bother you, just let me know and I will stop."

"Okay."

"Did you see who did this to you?"

Alexis shook her head no as she continued to eat. She swallowed her bite.

"It happened so fast. It's kind of blurry…"

"Take your time."

Alexis inhaled and closed her eyes. The events of the other night ran through her mind. She froze when the man's face appeared.

"Tall. Medium build. Dark hair. Shortish hair. Um…"

"Would you mind talking to a sketch artist? I mean the description sounds like him, but they can draw it out."

Alexis' hands started to shake because the incident kept running through her mind now.

Beckett placed her hand on hers and held it.

"I will not let anything else happen to you, do you understand?"

Alexis nodded slowly.

"We will catch him. He can't get away next time."

Ten minutes later, Castle came walking into the room to find his two girls talking to each other.

"Hey," he smiled at the two of them and kissed Alexis' forehead.

"Did you answer Ryan and Esposito's questions?" Beckett asked.

"Yes. They already have a lead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was spotted in Central Park late last night."

"Doing…?"

"Sitting. The witness said it looked like he was just waiting for something to happen."

"Huh…"

"But anyway, how are you Pumpkin?" he asked his daughter.

"Okay."

"Did the questions bother you?"

"A little, but Kate helped."

"She's good that way, isn't she?" he smiled at Beckett.

"Very. I'm more relaxed now."

Just then, Beckett's phone began to ring. She quickly extracted it from her coat pocket and answered it.

"Beckett."

xoxoxo

"It's his M.O. for sure," Beckett said to Ryan.

"Do you think it was random though?" he asked.

"Young beautiful blonde… I'd say he was probably tracking her for awhile and decided since he couldn't get Alexis, he'd get her."

"Sounds like the most logical theory I've heard so far," Lanie said as she bent down to get a better look at the body.

"Do we have a name?" Beckett asked.

"Ashley Miles," Esposito said as he waved her purse in front of him.

"Looks good on you," Ryan teased.

Lanie looked up to see what they were talking about and rolled her eyes.

"So where's your writer boy?" she asked.

"With Alexis."

"Ah. Well cause of death was from strangulation. Definitely his," Lanie said.

"Make sure you contact her family. I want you guys to talk to them, alright?" Beckett said to Ryan and Esposito.

"Where are you going?" Esposito asked.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee then go inside her apartment."

"And give us all the work. Cold," Esposito shook his head.

xoxoxo

_That night._

Beckett picked her phone up from her desk to see a text from Castle.

_Are you coming back?_

She texted him back saying that she was going to go home and shower first. She shrugged her coat on and stuck her phone in her pocket. Before she walked away from her desk, she grabbed her keys and headed out.

When she got outside, she saw Ryan running back into the precinct.

"What's the rush?"

"I forgot my keys," he said as he ran by her.

She smiled and shook her head. It was impossible to understand Ryan's little antics, but they made him Ryan.

She continued down the street and noticed a glare in an alley. She turned toward and took a few steps forward.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

She was about to turn around, but she saw it again. The idea of it being another body, made her walk down it. She was halfway down, when she was pushed into the wall to her right.

She tried to counterattack as fast as she could, but her shoulder was out of place. The pain traveled through her whole arm and up to her neck. She let out a cry as she was struck upon the head.

The blow made her dizzy. She fought the urge to close her eyes and let darkness take her.

"Not so tough now are you, Detective?"

….

Ryan walked out of the precinct to hear a yell. He instantly took out his gun and headed toward the noise. When he reached the alley way, he noticed two people struggling together. If he didn't know that the yell was from pain, then he would of thought they were having sex.

He ran down the alley a little ways and took aim.

"NYPD, freeze!"

The hooded man stepped away from the other figure which slumped to the ground.

Ryan knew that he was going to try and run so he shot his left leg. The shot made the man fall to the ground. Before he ran over to the other person, he pulled out his phone and called 911.

After the phone call, he ran closer to find that it was Beckett.

"Beckett, are you okay?"

"My… my shoulder," she whispered.

"Here. Let me…"

"Cuff him first. He's crawling away."

Ryan got up quickly and walked over to the man he figured was Jerry. He cuffed his arms behind his back and let him lay on the ground.

"Beckett are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be," she forced a smile.

xoxoxo

_A few days later…_

"Come on, Dad. You can't eat all the pizza," Alexis shouted at him from the kitchen.

Beckett looked over at him. He had four pieces of pizza on a plate.

"No wonder someone is getting a little more round-" she patted his stomach. "-right there."

Castle put his plate on the coffee table and grunted.

"Works every single time," Beckett smiled at him and took a piece off his plate.

Alexis sat on the couch next to her and took another piece.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be resting?" Castle asked.

"I was in the hospital for awhile. I did plenty of resting, Dad."

"And the Captain made me stay home for a few days. I think I rested enough."

"You two always, always gang up on me. It's really no fair."

"Look who's pouting," Alexis teased.

"Aw. Ricky is such a baby."

"Fine. I'm going to shower and go to bed."

He kissed Alexis' forehead and Beckett's lips. He smiled at them both before heading to the bathroom.

"It's fun teasing him," Beckett said.

"I agree. He can get so upset sometimes."

"At least I know that we can make a plan to bother him whenever we want."

"Yeah," Alexis smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As always, if there's any small errors please let me know. I will be updating more when college starts because I usually write in easy classes like last semester (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<em>


End file.
